


Barbecue & Beers

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Proper care and feeding of his archeologist are a very important part of Jack's job description, one he's determined to complete - even when said archeologist is oblivious to his own needs





	Barbecue & Beers

"Aww, c'mon Daniel." Jack wheedled, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Daniel. "Put the book down for once and come outside." 

"Jack, I've got to..." 

"It's a nice evening," Jack interrupted, kissing him again, lips trailing down the back of his neck. "We can fire up the grill, cook up some steaks, have a couple of beers..."

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, sighing as Jack's fingers found a tense spot in his shoulder, kneading at it. "Mmm... does sound nice," he admitted. He rolled his neck until it cracked and sank down further into the couch cushions. He stretched out, arching his back and pointing his feet, exhaling deeply through his nose. 

"But..." Jack prompted, one eyebrow raised. 

Daniel marked his page with a post-it note and placed the book on the coffee table with his pen and notebook. "But I have to prepare a briefing for the General for 08:00. I'm pretty sure the ruins we saw on the UAV footage are a library of some kind. This writing here," Daniel pointed to a portion of a wall in the photograph he handed Jack. "'mā vātaiiaθa', it means 'you teach me', or literally 'you let me understand' but then 'ramaiti' is 'he rests' so we could find a sarcophagus, maybe even a Go'auld and..." 

"You'll figure it out." Jack looked at his watch and huffed. "You still have to eat. Proper feeding and watering of my archaeologist are part of my job description." He leaned over and stroked the sole of Daniel's foot with one finger making Daniel jerk away. 

"Jack!"

"Daniel. Just a couple of hours, that's all I'm asking. You have to eat. And if the briefing isn't done, I'll take the fall with Hammond, tell him it was my fault. I think of a reason. The book will still be here in a few hours, it'll do you good to get away from it."

"You don't understand, Jack!" Daniel thumped the cushion in frustration. "I'm missing something here, I know I am. If I don't figure it out and something happens on this mission that we're unprepared for...

"In case you haven't noticed, we're nearly always unprepared for what we find and we always come home in one piece." 

"Mostly," Daniel shot back.

"Daniel." Jack's tone was firm and Daniel pursed his lips. 

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

Jack grinned. "Nope." He rounded the couch and pulled Daniel to his feet, wrapping one arm around his waist and tugging him close, kissing him. 

Daniel shook his head, a fond expression on his face. "OK," he agreed, kissing Jack back, his arms looping round his neck. "Just for a couple of hours. Some steak and a beer, but then I have to get back to work."

" _Thank_ you." Jack smiled against Daniel's lips and kissed him again. He took Daniel by the hand and led him out to the deck where the grill was already fired up. 

"You were that sure I was going to agree?" Daniel laughed, accepting the beer that Jack gave him and sitting down, legs stretched out in front of him. 

"I've been told I can be very persuasive." 

"Yes," Daniel agreed, taking a sip of beer. "Yes you can." He stuck his fingers into the bowl of potato salad and scooped some out. 

"Have you always been like this?" Jack asked, flipping the steak over, meat sizzling on the hot metal. 

"Like this?" Daniel blinked in confusion, licking mayonnaise from his fingers.

"Yes. This. You. Like, you!" Jack waved at Daniel with his grill fork. "So single-minded. Getting so caught up in your work that you'd forget to eat if I didn't remind you." 

"I've always been me," Daniel confirmed. He rolled his head, feeling some of the tension in his neck ease. "It used to drive Sha're to distraction." He turned the bottle round in his hands, picking at the label. "She would... She would have to come and find me, drag me away from the map room. Threatened to sit on me until I finished eating." He smiled at the memory, blinked away tears and took a long drink of his beer. 

Jack said nothing as he slid a plate in front of Daniel, an affectionate hand on his shoulder before he sat down opposite. He cut into his steak, chewing a mouthful slowly. "Before that? When you were younger, in college?" 

Daniel ducked his head and turned his attention to his steak. 

"Daniel?" Jack prompted after several moments. "Please tell me you had someone to remind you to do things like eat and sleep," he asked gently, when it became clear Daniel wasn't going to answer him. 

Daniel still didn't reply or lift his head, instead taking another bite of his steak and chewing steadily. 

"Ah." Jack reached across the table and took Daniel's hand, thumb brushing across the back of his knuckles. "So I was thinking that maybe next weekend we could go check out that exhibit you were all excited about. The one at the...museum place, with the thing you wanted to see."

Daniel put his fork down and flashed Jack a grateful look. "The thing I wanted to see?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you remember...the whatsit... the old thing from Syria or something?"

"And not because you want to play with the new hands-on interactive space exhibition?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. 

"Two birds, one stone and all of that." Jack shrugged one shoulder and finished his beer. Daniel chuckled and they lapsed into an easy silence as they ate. 

"Thank you," Daniel murmured when he finished eating. He stretched his arms over his head. "You were right. I needed that. "

"Say that again." Jack teased, leaning back in his chair

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I needed that," he repeated, teasing. "You were right." He stood up and moved around the table to stand behind Jack, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "Avestan has its basis in Aramaic script symbols but it also incorporates several letters from other writing systems, most notably the vowels, which are mostly derived from Greek minuscules..." Daniel trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face. He was still talking to himself, musing out loud about Gujarati as he walked back the couch and picked up his notebook and pen, settling himself down again.

Jack followed Daniel in a few minutes later and made quick work of the dishes before sitting down in front of the television. Daniel was still scribbling furiously, muttering half under his breath, pencil in his mouth. Jack watched him affectionately for a few moments before flicking the TV on and finding a game. He kicked his feet up, crossed his ankles, rested his head back against the back of his chair, closed his eyes and let the familiar sounds lull him into a light doze. 

~el fin~


End file.
